


Goodbyes

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt 'Laura and Hera, on Earth 2.0'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

She didn't think Daddy would let her go, but he'd looked at her for a moment when she'd asked, and then took her hand and walked her over to where they were sitting. He was saying something to Admiral Bill about the Galactica, but Admiral Bill scared her a little bit, so she didn't look at him.

She went to stand in front of Rara, who was all wrapped up in a blanket like she was cold, even though it wasn't cold, it was sunny. Rara looked really different from how she used to look; her hair was all funny and dark and straight, and she looked really tired, but she smiled at Hera as she stood scuffing her toes in the dirt.

"Hera, honey." Her voice was all scratchy too, but she moved the blanket a bit and held out her arm and Hera sat down next to her and cuddled up. She still smelled like Rara, like all those times she'd given Hera her dinner and brushed her hair and put her to bed, when she was still called Isis and her other mommy was busy.

She looked up at Rara, who was stroking her hair lightly. "You've gotta stop running off on your own, sweetie. Will you promise me you will?" And she nodded, because those shiny people with guns had been very scary and it was really lucky Rara had been coming along just then and had helped her hide.

"Tell me, Hera."

"I promise" whispered softly into Rara's neck.

"Good girl, that's my good girl."

And then Daddy was telling her it was time to go and Rara gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and she was so, so skinny that Hera thought she might snap, so she was very careful hugging her back. And Rara said goodbye in a funny voice like she was sad, and so did Admiral Bill, and then she was walking away, holding Daddy's hand, turning to wave.

"Can I go see Rara again tomorrow, Daddy?" looking up at him, and Daddy didn't respond, just held her hand tighter. And suddenly everything felt wrong.

But then Mommy was there and she'd found some pretty flowers, so Hera skipped off to go smell them, and chased Mommy around because it was fun to be able to run on grass. And the sun was shining and everything was good again.


End file.
